The HNRC Outcomes Core will apply a variety of current measures of patient functioning. The Core uses the conceptual framework suggested by the World Health Organization (WHO), which classifies outcomes into impairment, disability, and handicap. Measures of impairment will be gained through collaboration with other HNRC cores. Disability will be assessed using two health-related quality of life measures: The Quality of Well-being scale (QWB) and the medical Outcomes Study HIV Specific (MOS-HIV). Handicap will be evaluated using measures of work function and validated measures of social adjustment. In addition to service functions, the Outcome Core will produce original research documenting the effectors of HIV infection in the central nervous system upon measures of disability and handicap. Further, original research on human information processing relevant to the evaluation of health status will be produced. These studies will determine whether weighting systems commonly used in outcomes measures are appropriate for HIV infected patients and whether infection in the central nervous system affects cognitive algebra's used to combine information. The Outcomes Core will actively collaborate with all other Cores and projects within the HNRC.